


In Elevators With Cox

by Niektete (therealfroggy)



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/Niektete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD had sex with Jordan, and Cox is so pissed off. <em>So</em> pissed off!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Elevators With Cox

JD had slept with Jordan. JD had slept with doctor Cox's ex wife, Jordan the she-devil.

“Newbie, are you doing this just to annoy me, or did she just hold you down and rape you? God knows she's got twice the testicle power you do.”

“There's no this,” JD insisted, running to keep up with doctor Cox's stride. The older man was walking briskly through the hallway, heading for the elevators. “There's no me and her! It was just a once-off!”

Cox stopped so fast JD ran into him, bouncing back a little. “A once-off?”

The elevator doors opened, and they got in. Three other people promptly left the elevator.

“Yeah, she... I mean, I, I kinda talked back at her and she...” JD's voice trailed off; for some reason, he didn't want to tell doctor Cox that the sex had been great and that Jordan had been totally horny and kinky.

Doctor Cox slammed the emergency break button and the elevator came to a screeching halt. “Newbie, I fail to see how this is going to save you from my wrath!” he shouted, a vein throbbing threateningly in his temple. “A once-off? You were so desperate you'd fuck _my ex-wife_ just to get laid? How desperate are you!”

It wasn't a question. JD cringed and looked timidly at his mentor. _Oh, no! He's going to kill me! There's no escape!_

He tried to defend himself. “But you're not married any more! What do you care who she has sex with?” JD whined, putting his hands up in meagre defence just in case.

Doctor Cox slammed a hand to the wall just by the younger man's ear, and JD yelped in fear. _He is one scary, red-headed ogre!_

“Who says it's got anything to do with her?” Cox yelled, then suddenly twitched back and moved half a step away, turning.

JD was about to protest that he didn't understand anything whatsoever of what doctor Cox was talking about, but then the older man's outburst registered and he gaped. “Then who's it to do with?” he asked quietly, disbelievingly.

Doctor Cox turned to look at him, breathing heavily as if he'd run a marathon, looking slightly manic. “Who the friggin' hell do ya think, Margaret?”

And JD opened his mouth to say something stupid, but Cox grabbed his chin and held him steady before crushing their lips together.

JD yelped again, albeit a bit muffled, as Cox's tongue fought for entry into his mouth. When he got no physical response, the older man released JD's lips, but moved only an inch away.

“We're officially back to our non-speaking agreement,” Cox panted, staring aggressively into the younger man's eyes. “You don't get to speak. But you can hit me and leave if you want.”

JD stared open-mouthed at his mentor. Doctor Cox had just kissed him. JD had been desperately trying to get a hug (and succeeding, on the rare occasion of sneak hugs) out of the grumpy bastard for a year now, let alone a kind word, and all he had to do was sleep with his ex wife and Cox would _kiss him_?

“I can see what you're thinking!” Cox snapped, and JD tried pulling back, but Cox was still holding his chin between two fingers and he couldn't. “Tell your mind to shut up, or I'll kick it out of your skull.”

JD tore free of the other man's grip. “You're crazy!” he shouted, manically looking for an exit. “You're pulling my leg! Something's up! You're just going to make me kiss you back and then torment me for it for the rest of my time here!”

Cox reared like an angry race horse. “Who am I, the janitor? I'm not even gay; do you really think I'd kiss another man just for the fun of it?”

JD stared at him. “So what you just did, was just for the hell of it?”

Cox slapped him upside the head. “What I mean is, Stacy, I've never been attracted to men and I still want to take you against the wall behind you.”

JD wordlessly shook his head. “No.”

“Yes!”

Doctor Cox was advancing on him with a steely glint of determination in his eye. JD backed up a step before hitting aforementioned wall, causing him to blush. _Take me against... Shit!_

“What are you going to do; rape me?” he stuttered, looking up at doctor Cox as the older man seemed to tower above him.

“Shut up,” Cox growled, then placed his hands menacingly to either side of the wall behind JD's head. The younger man tried to shrink back, but failed – the wall was in his way.

To JD, it seemed things happened rather fast after that. Within seconds, Cox's lips had latched on to his throat, and the older man's knee was forced between his own. Cox's teeth was doing horrible things to the tender skin of his neck, and Cox's thigh was grounding into his groin so perfectly hard enough to give JD a hard-on.

“I'm going to keep going until you hit me,” Cox panted into his skin. “So spread 'em or strike, girlie.”

JD can't make himself hit doctor Cox. Can't roll his hand into a fist and lash out. A little because he's afraid to hurt his hand (showing the Todd some love hurts like hell, you see), and a little because he thinks Cox will be so pissed he gets him fired or something.

But a lot because he's got a hard-on and Cox is like a fucking length of rock against his hip, and he's wanted nothing more for the past year than to have some sort of relationship with the man.

“No punch there, JD?”

Cox's voice is, for once, serious rather than sarcastic. When JD doesn't answer, he locks their eyes together as if by magnetism and leans in, slower than should be humanly possible.

“Well?”

JD still doesn't answer. He wants... something. Perhaps Cox knows what it is.

When their lips meet again, Cox is methodical and slow, taking care to lave every crevice of the younger man's mouth with his tongue. JD has to lean against the wall for support; he's never been kissed with this kind of intensity and not ever by a man.

Well, actually, he kissed another guy in college, but that was a dare.

Tongue. Tongue. Cox's tongue is way down his throat and it's so slick. Warm.

JD might have moaned.

Then Cox's fingers are at his waist. And cool air soon hits his thighs below the edge of his boxer shorts.

“Hey,” JD weakly protests, but Cox's jeans are also pushed down and so's his underwear.

“Guh.”

“Save your breath, Ginger; you'll be needing it in a minute.”

His own underwear is halfway down his thighs, too. JD is positively terrified that Cox is going to pull a janitor stunt on him, but then the man wouldn't be half naked himself, would he?

“Turn around.”

“I really don't think – okay!” JD stutters, feeling the older man's rough hand encircle him. He turns around. Braces himself against the wall.

Cox spits, strokes, then places his hands on JD's ass. “This could hurt. I don't really know; never done it before.”

JD grits his teeth and leans forward a little, pushing his hips out. “Okay.”

_Holy fucking shit, that hurts!_

Okay, so Cox said it could hurt. But he didn't say this much! _And to think I didn't want to hit him!_

“Ow,” JD whimpers.

There's a slight pause, and then doctor Cox slides out of him again. “That was just my fingers.”

JD blushes. “Oh.”

“Still not gonna hit me, Jessica?”

And JD doesn't, so Cox pushes his fingers back in. This time, it hurts just a little less.

“Good God, you'd better be this tight when I get on to fucking you,” Cox groans, sounding so dirty JD bucks back onto his fingers.

Oh. Okay. So more fingers.

“How many?” JD gulps.

“What?”

“How... how many fingers now?” He's just got to know. Because if that's still two fingers, then he's going to be torn apart when Cox enters him.

There is never a doubt in his mind that Cox will, eventually, make good on his promise to fuck him. And he wants him to.

“Four,” Cox replies, pushing them further in, his voice tight. “But I'm going to fill you with the real thing now.”

“Please,” JD whispers, biting his lip and pushing against the wall.

Cox's fingers slip from him. Something harder, hotter, enters him and it burns. JD just knows he's being torn in two. Or more pieces, maybe.

“Ow,” he whimpers again. Cox makes a non-committal grunt and pushes harder.

“Ow!” JD screams; Cox is pushed all the way inside him and he can feel the older man's cock _throb_ in him.

But then again, it burns so good.

“Scream again and I'll give you a spanking,” Cox pants. He rocks back before rocking forwards again, pushing into JD's thrumming body.

“Yeah,” JD moans, bucking again. “Whatever, Cox; just give... me... something!”

A split second later, a hard blow lands on his ass and JD groans with the way the sting blends smoothly with the pleasure and the burn. Cox pulls back a little before thrusting back in, harder this time, and slaps the younger man's ass again. “Kinky bitch.”

“Says... the man... who does elevator... sex!” JD bites back; his voice is strangled from the intense feeling of the hard cock inside him, stretching him to the point of pain but burning so good...

“I think it's funny,” Cox pants, huffing into JD's neck, “that I've had sex with... both you and Jordan... in this elevator.”

JD is about to reply that that is such a turn-off when explosions of sparks go off behind his eyes. He can't help it; he screams again. “Cox!”

“Prostate gland,” Cox growls, then his thrusts slow down. “You should know.”

“I do know,” JD gasps, hands scrabbling frantically at the wall to keep himself anchored. The pain is coming in waves now; forgotten every time Cox makes him see sparks again but returned in full when he's withdrawing.

“Call me JD,” he pleads, needing to hear something else than a girl's name. “Please!”

“JD,” Cox murmurs in his ear, hips bucking ceaselessly against JD's own. “Gonna... fuck you until I come. Want me to do that, JD?”

“Yeees...”

It was supposed to be a manly demand and came out a wailing moan of _please, please, fuck me, doctor Cox_ instead.

“JD,” the older man grunts. JD reaches down to touch himself, but Cox swats his hand away and closes a big fist around the younger man's desperate erection. “JD!”

JD's head tilts back and he thinks he might have screamed 'Cox' but he can't be sure; it's so good and within seconds, he's coming. Hard. Over Cox' hand and the panel of buttons on the elevator wall.

“Disgusting,” Cox hisses, but without malice. “Forgot it would be... messy.”

JD knows he's been watching too many bad porn movies when he raises doctor Cox' hand to his own lips and begins sucking his own come off his mentor's fingers. It's bitter and tastes like really bad beer or something, but he can hear Cox groaning desperately behind him and he licks off every last drop.

“Shit,” Cox breathes, then turns JD's head until they can kiss again. With more tongue than JD had ever thought possible to fit inside one person's mouth – namely his.

And finally, finally because JD's whole body is screaming in protest now that he's had his own orgasm, Cox tightens inside him and comes; JD can feel the wetness spreading and he shivers. The older man is still groaning, still thrusting, and moans his name one last time.

“JD...”

JD's legs finally give out and if Cox hadn't been slowly fucking away the last shudders of climax inside him, he would have slid to the floor and stayed there. Instead he finds himself almost falling, kept on his feet by doctor Cox alone.

“I see I've made you weak at the knees, Shirley,” Cox says, and JD can hear that he's grinning. And panting, hard. “You girl.”

JD knows. He's such a girl. And Cox probably doesn't respect girls.

But that doesn't change the fact that JD just had his best sex – ever – in an elevator. With doctor Cox. Nor does it change the fact that it was Cox who wanted it.

Finally. After only a year, JD has the upper hand.


End file.
